Love's Masquerade
by Buttaflyqueen
Summary: My first fanfic so be kind! Please! Take's place after Helga's Masquerade. Please R&R :) Enjoy
1. Taking off the Mask-

Love's Masquerade

Love's Masquerade

By. Lady Lavender

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hey Arnold! Nor do I own any of the characters of the show. They belong to Nickelodeon, the writers, and the company that owns Nick. Please do not sue me, I am a poor college student and I do not have any money. Just student loans! :) To all others enjoy and please Read & Review!

*Author's Note*This picks up after the episode entitled Helga's Masquerade. Obviously this is an AAHR (Arnold and Helga Romance) Enjoy :*

Taking Off the Mask-Prologue

Helga sat hidden in the closet at the Masquerade party at Rhonda Lloyd's thinking to herself. "Well he doesn't like-like me, but he does like me. So I guess that means I am halfway there," Helga thought to herself. She had just finished spending the whole evening with Arnold and he admitted that he enjoyed spending time with her when she wasn't being mean or cruel. She decided from this point on to no longer be mean to Arnold to disguise her feelings. She wasn't ready to tell him that she liked-him, liked-him. But she decided that maybe it would be easier on the two of them if she tried to be herself and stopped pretending she hated him. At least, maybe they could be friends?

6 years later . . . 


	2. The Best of

The Best of Friends  
  
Helga was sitting in her bedroom after school, writing in her pink notebook....  
  
My love, My darling  
As I reflect on the tangled love I have for you  
It is amazing how far we've come  
Once enemies, now the best of friends  
The one thing that has remained constant  
Is my undying love for you...  
  
She had to end on that note because she was suppose to be going to the movies with her 3 best friends: Arnold, her secret love, and Gerald and Phoebe who were now an item. So much had changed in the past few years. They were halfway through their sophomore year at high school. Helga had finally gotten over her bully phase and was now in her sarcastic but nice Daria-like phase. Her life was considerably better now. She and Arnold were the best of friends, her 16th birthday was in less than a month, and she was a shoe in for 1st place in the Annual Amateur Poets Contest. Things at home were still pretty much the same though. Big Bob still didn't know she existed and was still referring to her as "Olga," and Miriam was still a certifiable "Smoothie" junkie (even though there about 20% fruit and 80% booze in each one).   
  
"Well, enough of that" Helga thought as she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door to meet up with her friends.  
  
  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
"Today is definitely the day!" Arnold thought out loud. "Today is the day I ask Helga G. Pataki if she'll be my girlfriend."  
  
Arnold had been secretly harboring feelings for Helga ever since their 8th grade year, but he was almost certain that to her they were just friends. "What am I thinking," Arnold sadly stated. "She laugh in my face." But he knew that deep down he couldn't live with the tension anymore.   
  
"Well guy," he thought, "whatever you decided to do it's doesn't matter now." It's time to go.   
  
"Bye Grandpa" Arnold yelled as he ran out the front door.   
  
30 min. Later . . ..   
  
  
"Hey Guys what's up?" Arnold enthusiastically asked his two friends Gerald and Phoebe as he arrived at the Movie Theater. Of course they didn't hear him though, they were too busy locked in a passionate embrace.   
  
"Geez, will someone rent these two a room" Helga stated as she approached her three friends.   
  
"Hey Helga, how's your day been" Arnold asked, trying to ignore the fact that Gerald and Phoebe were still kissing.  
  
"You know, the same old- same old. Big Bob and Miriam still getting on my nerves." Helga stated with a misty look in her eyes. "Hey what movie are we seeing anyways?"  
  
"Oh, excuse our deplorable manners, Arnold and Helga. We did not mean become inattentive so easily." Stated Phoebe, in a flushed and heated tone.   
  
"Whatever, Pheebs" Helga stated, to Arnold's bewilderment blushing slightly. "Let's just go inside and see the movie."  
  
Inside the theater....  
  
"They're never gonna stop kissing are they." Arnold asked in a whisper to Helga.  
  
"What's the matter Football Head? Jealous Much?" Helga said in a haughty tone, then immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.  
  
"No, No I- I just, well maybe a little" Arnold said trying to ease closer to Helga.  
  
"Do you mind my taking the armrest," Helga asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, of course not Helga, but my arm is hurting a bit" Arnold stated carefully easing his arm behind Helga neck. "Do you mind if I stretch it out a bit?" Arnold asked while silently praying and blushing awfully.  
  
"No, No of course not. Just don't get to mushy on me football head" Helga stated with a definite smile in her voice.   
  



	3. What's Going On?

*Author's Note* To make the writing process easier on myself and on all potential readers I have decided to adopt the playwright's style of writing for this next chapter of Love's Masquerade. If all goes well, and the response to this change is positive, I will continue using this method in all further chapters. The Temptations do not belong to me, neither does their song Just My Imagination. Thanks for the positive reviews you all have sent. Oh, yeah. Please don't sue me. Enjoy :)   
  
What's Going On?  
  
2 days after the movie. . . .  
  
Helga: Phoebe what am I going to do?! Arnold has spoken to me or called me since the movies two days ago. What if he hates me now?   
Phoebe: He couldn't possibly hate you Helga. Besides, you did nothing wrong. Maybe he just needed time to sort out his feelings. I bet that things will be back to normal in another day or two.   
Helga: I hope you are right Pheebs. :(  
Phoebe: Trust me - everything will be okay! Well I have to go, I promised Gerald that I would call him this afternoon.   
Helga: Well I'll talk to you later.... Maybe I'll spend some time writing in my notebook. Catch ya later Pheebs.  
  
Helga hangs up the phone and pulls her pink notebook out of her night stand drawer and begins to release all of her emotions.   
  
I have been dreaming of a love that would last  
a love above all others  
I have carried this torch for so long now  
I feel like I am on fire  
  
I know that you are my destiny  
Though now I seem your torment  
Please help to ignite the flame I carry  
Before it extinguishes.....  
  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
Arnold: Geez, Gerald I just know I've screwed things up with Helga. She'll never trust me now.  
  
Gerald: What are you talking about man...the girl is totally crazy for you....  
  
Arnold: yeah, how would you know... you don't seem to notice anything anymore that doesn't involve Phoebe.   
*Beep*  
Gerald: Yeah. Hey man I gotta go. That's probably Phoebe. But hey man, everything will be fine. Talk to ya later alright. Bye man.  
Arnold to self: Gerald will never understand how I feel. At least he has Phoebe. Who do I have. No one, that's who. Except an active imagination.  
  
Arnold gets up and puts on an old 45 (that's a record to you non-old school folks) and the jazzy R&B vibe of the Temptations- Just My Imagination flows through the air.   
  
Ooo  
Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by.  
I say to myself, you're such a lucky guy.  
To have a girl like her is truly a dream come true.  
Out of all the fellas in the world, she belongs to me/you.  
  
But it was just my 'imagination, running away with me.  
It was just my 'imagination, running away with me.  
  
(Soon) Soon we'll be married and raise a family. (Oh, yeah)  
A cozy little home out in the country with two children, maybe three.  
I tell you, I can visualize it all. This couldn't be a dream, for too real it all seems.  
  
But it was just my 'imagination, once again.  
Running away with me.  
Tell you it was just my 'imagination,  
Running away with me.  
  
Every night on my knees I pray.  
  
Dear Lord, hear my plea.  
Don't ever let another take her love from me.  
Or I will surely die. Hmm  
  
(Her love is) heavenly.  
When her arms enfold me.  
I hear a tender rhapsody.  
But in reality, she doesn't even know me.  
  
Just my 'imagination, once again.  
Running away with me.  
Oh, tell you it was just my 'imagination,  
Running away with me.  
  
I never met her but I can't forget her.  
Just my 'imagination,  
Ooo yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Running away with me.  
Ooo, just my 'imagination running away with me.  
She's in my mind and hard to find.  
Just my 'imagination...  
  
  
Gerald and Phoebe's conversation  
  
Gerald: We have to do something to get those two crazy kids together...  
  
Phoebe: I know exactly what you mean. It is such a shame that those two are not together. They will not even admit that they are in love with each other.   
  
Gerald: I have an idea. Call Helga and tell her to meet you at my house in exactly 30 minutes.   
But make her think it is just going to be the three of us. I'll call Arnold and tell him to come over in about 40 minutes.  
  
Phoebe: I do not understand. What are you going to do, my love?  
  
Gerald: It's a surprise. Just trust me.  
  
Phoebe: Well, whatever you say. I'll see you in about 30 minutes. . . .  
  
30 minutes later.....  
  
Gerald: Welcome ladies to Casa Johanssen!  
  
Phoebe: Oh, Gerald!  
  
Helga: How are you doing today, Hair boy?  
  
Gerald: Wonderful ladies. I need your help with a surprise for my "mom" ok. It might take awhile so I ordered us some pizza  
  
Helga and Phoebe: Okay.  
  
Gerald: I'm going to run out and get the pizza and I'll tell you about the surprise when I get back. Hey Phoebe, why don't you join me and Helga can stay here and listen to the new CD's I bought.   
  
Helga: Yeah, whatever. Just don't take to long  
  
Phoebe: (looks questionably at Gerald) We'll be right back ok.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe leave the house whispering intensely....  
  
  
  
  
*Side note*   
  
Sorry for leaving you all hanging, but if I let you know everything right now then you wouldn't be wondering "What's Going On." Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Oh yeah. I love hearing all of the positive comments, but if anyone has any complaints all writers need to hear constructive criticism now-and-then. Thanks a lot. Buttaflyqueen :)  



	4. Friends, again?

*Author's Note* Once again I don't own the Temptations. So Otis Williams shouldn't call me trying to sue. None do I own Pepsi, but I do own the can I am drinking right now. Ahhh! The Joy of Pepsi. Anyways, Enjoy.  
  
Friends, again?  
  
  
Helga browses through Gerald's CD collection and pulls out The Best of the Temptations CD.   
Just as Just My Imagination came on the door bell rang.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Helga: I guess since I'm the only one here I should get the door.   
  
Helga gets the door and is surprised to see a wet Arnold there. Arnold is ringing out the ends of his shirt and hasn't noticed Helga yet.   
  
Arnold: Hey Gerald, what's u...(Arnold looks up and see Helga standing there smiling slightly)Helga...what are you doing here?  
Helga: It's nice to see you too football head (sarcastic yet real tone)  
  
Arnold: I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean it that way. I was just looking for Gerald, we are suppose to be hanging out and As I was on my way here, it started pouring.  
Helga: Criminey! (One for good measure) That's okay. Why don't you come inside. Gerald and Phoebe just left but they should be back. Unless they got caught in the storm. (Suddenly Helga looks at Arnold with his clothing and hair soaked and bursts out laughing.)  
  
Arnold: What's so funny? :/  
  
Helga: You are you're soaked. Why don't you take off your shirt while I go upstairs and find you a towel to dry off with.  
  
Arnold: Okay. I guess I do looked kind of pathetic, uh?   
  
Helga: (to herself) Kinda of wonderful to me.  
  
Helga returns moments later and is the wonderful sight of a slightly muscular, shirtless Arnold downstairs.  
  
Helga: Here's yo-your tow-el Arnold   
Helga turns her head slightly while handing Arnold the towel so he can't see her blushing  
Arnold: Thanks. I put my shirt in the dryer so it should be done in about 30 minutes.  
  
Helga: Umm, okay. Umm, Arnold can I ask you a question.   
  
Arnold: Sure, what is it Helga.  
  
Helga: Umm. Ummm. Why haven't you spoken to me in the past couple of days.  
  
Arnold: Well, I.....Well....Let's not worry about that okay.  
  
Helga. What don't you trust me Arnold. I thought we were friends.  
  
Arnold: We are friends Helga.... I just thought that I might have made you uncomfortable at the movies the other day.  
Helga: Why? We are "friends" So are we cool again?  
Arnold: Sure. Helga I have something to tell you......  
Helga: What??  
  
Just then Phoebe and Gerald enter the door with pizza and Pepsi.  
  
Gerald: Hey guys what's up. Hey Man! (Noticing Arnold) What happened to you?  
Arnold: Got caught in the rain...speaking of which, my shirt should be dry be now. Excuse me Helga, Phoebe. Gerald can you come help me get my shirt.  
Gerald: Yeah Man. No Prob! Excuse me my love ( he says bowing at a blushing Phoebe)  
  
Both Helga and Arnold caught Gerald and Phoebe up on the fact that they are friends again and that everything is alright. They all hang out for awhile, Gerald forgetting all about his mom's "surprise."  
  
*Sorry this one is so short but you'll see why during the next chapter.*  



End file.
